All Fun and Games
by WilderCapall
Summary: Aiichirou Nitori looks like a pretty normal kid. He gets good grades, works hard at practice. Maybe he talks a little too much, but hey, he's sixteen. The point is that very few people suspect what happens behind closed doors with the captain. Seitori, complete with Rin making everything incredibly awkward. Fill for the Free! Kink Meme.


**All Fun and Games**

**(until Rin Matsuoka finds out you take it up the ass from his first year roommate)**

Aiichirou Nitori looks like a pretty normal kid. He gets good grades, works hard at practice. Maybe he talks a little too much, but hey, he's sixteen.

The point is that very few people suspect that Aiichirou Nitori is fucking the captain.

Those who do would assume that Nitori bottoms.

"Ah, captain, you're so willing today," Nitori says, running one hand down Seijuurou's spine while two fingers of the other slide into him. Not for the first time, Seijuurou thanks family money that he can afford a single room.

Seijuurou doesn't speak. He can't.

He really doesn't see the point of the gag, considering that Nitori talks a hell of a lot more than he does anyway, but he's gotten to the point where he doesn't really mind. Oh, the first time, he was pissed. Now it's standard.

"You're taking my fingers so easily, like you've been waiting for this all day." Nitori's fingers hook, and Seijuurou groans and wishes he could tell Nitori to shut up.

Oh right. _That's_ why Nitori started gagging him.

He's right, though – it's not like Seijuurou doesn't enjoy this. He'll just never admit it to anyone but Nitori. At the moment, he really does wish that Nitori would get the hell on with it, because Seijuurou's own training regimen has worn him out today. He has no idea where Nitori is getting all of this energy. Either he's weaseled extra training out of Rin (unlikely) or he's made a deal with a demon (plausible).

"You want more, right?" Nitori asks sweetly. Seijuurou turns his head to glare. "You can nod, you know. I don't need you to talk, I'm smart like that." Seijuurou looks at the ceiling for a minute in frustration, but he nods. "I don't think you're quite ready just yet. I'm certainly not. Give me a minute."

Seijuurou can't completely stifle his quiet moans as Nitori's fingers pick up the pace, occasionally scissoring and stretching him. He hears Nitori unzip his own uniform pants and start to pump himself, letting out little huffs of air occasionally.

"You're so beautiful like this, captain," Nitori says, a little breathy. "I like this look for you, your ass in the air, waiting for me."

A month ago, that kind of talk would have made Seijuurou turn bright red and probably tap out. He doesn't mind at this point. Nitori talks. It's a fact of life.

"I'm going to put it in now. Ready?"

Seijuurou nods, and a muffled groan escapes as Nitori gets up on his knees to press his cock against Seijuurou's ass. He doesn't seem to be in the mood for much teasing today, so he thrusts in faster than the captain is used to, and Seijuurou lets out a strangled noise mixing discomfort with pleasure.

Nitori starts to move, snapping his hips forward and back with a speed that drives Seijuurou a little mad. He's biting down hard on the gag, eyes shut, back arched. Nitori thinks he's gorgeous.

"You feel so good," Nitori whispers. "Yes, you like that. You want it harder, don't you? You – "

And _that's_ when there's a knock and Seijuurou remembers that he didn't lock the door and he's pretty sure that's Rin's voice yelling, "We have to fucking talk!" right before his suspicions are confirmed when Rin bursts through the door and immediately freezes.

Seijuurou has never seen Rin's face turn that particular color, but he assumes that his own is not far from it.

"Hello, Matsuoka-senpai!" Nitori breaks the silence, and Seijuurou would love to strangle the little shit. No, both of them.

"… Hi," Rin says slowly. "We have to talk later. I'll be in my room, bleaching my eyes."

_Take this fucking gag off of me so I can threaten to skin him if he tells anyone!_ Seijuurou attempts to telepathically scream at Nitori. Nitori is not psychic and neither is he, so that doesn't pan out.

"Lock your fucking door, Seijuurou, nobody wants to see that," Rin mutters, hand over his eyes as he slams the door behind him.

There's silence for a few seconds before Nitori says, "So where were we?"


End file.
